Bleached Digital Magic: The Digital World Journey
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! A deaged Aizen is at summer camp where he is reunited with an old friend reborn as Jade Potter's twin, they are swept into a new world and the adventure of a lifetime when they and 7 other kids find little Digital devices after a freak Snowstorm. While there they will learn what truly defines them as people. Two part story that will cover both seasons!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy a Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! Aizen is turned into a little kid as Punishment from a corrupt Yamamoto in this story right before he is removed from power by Kami. Aizen, Jade and Gin are the same age as TK and Kari! *_Takes out bat at seeing other Plot Bunnies merging and begins to beat them back_* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PLOT BUNNIES!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_* Anyways...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen and Gin's crests, Aizen's "Curse" form and her version of FemHarry! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story! *_Ignores that the author/Artist creator of the fic now has a Flame thrower and is roasting the plot bunnies_*

Ch.1

Aizen sighed as he waited for his Pen pals from England who were named Jade and Ginta Potter at the summer camp the region's elementary schools decided to host. He looked at his hands and growled at what Yamamoto had done to him before being removed by Kami herself, the old man had turned him into a 6 year old child two years ago at the end of the war and also cursed him to turn into an animal for a week every two months. Aizen then sighed as he was thankful for Orihime who took him in as her adoptive brother but unfortunately because of his deaging...he had to go to kindergarten and act like he was a normal 6 year old child...

He snapped out of his thoughts as the bus with the Pen pals from England pulled up, he waited quietly unlike his classmates who were clamoring at the top of their lungs. He watched quietly as a pair of Black haired fraternal twins exited the bus, dressed in really big hand me downs. He noticed the male twin look towards him and Aizen blinked in shock at seeing barely opened light blue eyes and a familiar smirk on the boy's face, Aizen watched as the boy pointed Aizen out to his sister who looked at him with shy emerald eyes and waved. Aizen returned the wave with a smile as the two quickly joined the rest of their class when Aizen noticed a very large and obese boy exiting the bus with a cruel look on face despite smiling.

All the students then made their way to the mess hall to eat lunch then the teachers began to pair off the pen-pals, Aizen waited quietly until his time came then approached the twins who smiled at seeing him. He leaded them to a place at the lake side that he found then turned and said "It's good to see you again Gin..."

Ginta grinned and "Never thought Kami was telling the truth when she said I was being reborn..."

Jade then tugged on her brother's Sleeve and quietly whispered something to Gin who growled and turned, Aizen noticed the overly obese boy walking towards them with a large group of friends and sighed as he asked in Japanese "Friends of yours?"

Gin just growled and gently pushed Jade behind him as the larger boy smirked and said in English "Well, Well...if it isn't my freakish cousins. How about doing some Twin Hunting? Your so called "Pen Pal" can join you in running!"

Gin then said "Pick on someone else for a change Dudley and leave me and my Little sister alone!"

Dudley didn't notice the teacher watching them or that the teacher spoke English, The next thing the teacher knew, Gin was on the ground gasping for breath from the punch to the gut that the larger boy had given him. The teacher then started walking over quickly then noticed the other boys had grabbed the female twin and she was struggling to get free as they started dragging her away, She grabbed Dudley's arm as he was about to kick the boy on the ground in the stomach. She barked at the other four boys to release the female twin and then marched all 8 children to the mess hall and told them to sit, Aizen and the twins sat far away from Dudley and his companions as the teacher got the Principals from both schools.

Jade looked at her twin and said through their mental twin bond, "_Ginta...Are you ok_?"

He looked at her worried face then gave her his usual fox like grin as he slipped his hand into hers and told her he was fine, the Teacher then came in with the principals who looked very mad. Jade and Ginta's Principal then said "I see the twins couldn't go one hour without causing a fight as usual..."

The teacher then growled and said "Actually it was Mr. Dursley and his friends who were the ones to cause the fight and also threw the punch. I saw and heard it with my own eyes!"

The man sputtered in shock and then said "Well these two are always causing trouble especially when it comes to their cousin..."

Jade looked at the ground while Ginta cursed in fluent Spanish, Aizen then stood up and said in what Gin had always called his leadership voice "Actually Dudley came up and said something about Twin hunting, Ginta asked him politely to leave us alone before Dudley Punched him quite hard in the gut. Dudley-san's friends then grabbed Jade-chan and started dragging her away before Ms. Tsukino interfered."

Aizen then went on to say "I'm surprised that a man of your standing would believe one side of the story from the aggressor and not get the victim's side of the story..."

The principal stiffened and then said "Those are some pretty big words for a measly 3rd grader, did your mother teach you those words?"

Aizen glared at the man then said "My parents are dead, Sir. I live with my Adoptive sister and her boyfriend. As for my Vocabulary, my Full name Is Sousuke Aizen..."

The principal went white as he realized he had just insulted the number one Student in the region who was the one to suggest the pen pal program to the international School board of Directors. Aizen then asked Ms. Tsukino if he and the twins were free to go, she nodded and the three scampered out of the Mess hall down to the lake. Jade sighed in relief at getting away from her cousin as Ginta slung his arm over her shoulder and Aizen smiled at her, they sat near a group of Kids from the Tokyo area of the region and looked the gently lapping waves of the lake.

Two hours later...

Jade looked up at the sky and gently tugged on Ginta's sleeve as she pointed upwards to the sky, Aizen and Ginta both looked up as it started snowing causing the two former shingami to go wide eyed in shock. They then heard something from a red headed kid about the storm also being an electrical storm somehow, just then 10 points of light floated down from the sky as Ginta, Aizen and Jade each caught one along with the other group of kids near them. Jade blinked as she cupped the light and it died to reveal a pretty ice blue and silver digital device, she looked over at Aizen and Ginta and saw they had similar devices when they heard one of the older boys in the other group say "Don't look now but SURF'S UP!"

Jade, Ginta and Aizen all looked over where he was pointing to see a huge Tidal wave coming right at them as a big hole appeared under their feet; they then began to fall as the wave hit them! The next thing Jade knew was that her stomach was lightly being bounced on and a voice calling for her to wake up. Jade let out a small groan and opened her eyes to find a little yellow fox with a white tipped tail on her stomach, the fox smiled then said "You're awake! You're awake!"

Jade blinked in shock then looked around to find she was in a jungle of some sort; she looked at the fox that smiled and said "I'm Viximon, your Digimon Partner!"

Jade cocked her head to the side which made her look like an adorable Kitten and her partner answered "Digimon is short for Digital Monster!"

Jade then smiled as she gently scooped the fox up and hugged it when they heard Voices calling for Jade; Jade got up and followed the voice to Aizen and her brother who looked relieved to see her. She then noticed her brother had a similar Digimon to hers only it was dark grey with Red tipped ears, paws, Tail and a red underbelly, she pointed to the Digimon with a curious look at her brother as he laughed and said "This is Kitmon, my partner apparently..."

The 2 Fox Digimon smiled at seeing each other as Kitmon said "Yay, we found our partners, nee-chan! Aren't you excited?"

Viximon just laughed softly and told her little brother to settle down as Aizen looked amused at the exchange, They then all heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards them as the group of Tokyo area kids came into the clearing. The boy with Goggles told them to move it or lose because they were being chased by a very large and very angry beetle; Aizen then said "You're running from a beetle?"

Just then he noticed Jade go pale and pointed behind him causing him to turn around and stare before he and the twins broke into a run after the others to escape the Kuwagamon. Aizen then yelled to the other kids "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS DO TO MAKE IT SO MAD?"

One of the Tokyo kids said "Don't Know! The Digimon say that he's always this way!"

Both groups of kids were then trapped on a cliff over top a river as the large insect Digimon approached, the Digimon then jumped out of their Partner's arms and tried to protect them from the Kuwagamon but were knocked out as the Kuwagamon crashed into the nearby trees. Jade and Gin ran over to their partners and picked them up just as the Kuwagamon stood and came towards them and the others, Their partners struggled to get free to protect the children and then went to attack. Jade looked scared for her Partner while Gin growled the yelled his Digimon Partner's name as the other children did, the next thing they knew...the strange devices they had found were glowing with brilliant light!

They all watched as ten beams of rainbow colored light surrounded their partners and then they heard

"Koromon Digivolve to….Agumon!"

"Yokomon Digivolve to….Biyomon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to….Gabumon!"

"Motimon Digivolve to…..Tentomon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve to…..Palmon!"

"Bukamon Digivolve to….Gomamon!"

"Viximon Digivolve to...Renamon!"

"Kitmon Digivolve to...Kitsumon!"

"Tokomon Digivolve to…..Patamon!"

All the Digimon then took on new and from what Aizen could tell, more powerful forms, the one that had been Koromon then said "Let's go Guys!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Black Diamond Rebellion!"

"Boom Bubble!"

All the attacks hit as the Kuwagamon roared in pain and knocked it back into the trees, the tall golden Fox Digimon that Jade's Viximon become, then ran over to Jade and hugged the child while Kitmon in his new form was dancing around her brother. Gin had a big fox like grin on his face as he said "Way cool!"

Just then Sora noticed that the Kuwagamon had returned and yelled a warning as they all gathered at the cliff edge while the Digimon got ready to fight; the Kuwagamon then stabbed the Cliff with his Scissor Arms Attack causing the part of the cliff with the kids and their Digimon Partners to fall towards the river!


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy a Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! Aizen is turned into a little kid as Punishment from a corrupt Yamamoto in this story right before he is removed from power by Kami. Aizen, Jade and Gin are the same age as TK and Kari! *_Takes out bat at seeing other Plot Bunnies merging and begins to beat them back_* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PLOT BUNNIES!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_* Anyways...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen and Gin's crests, Aizen's "Curse" form and her version of FemHarry! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story! *_Ignores that the author/Artist creator of the fic now has a Flame thrower and is roasting the plot bunnies_*

**Ok guys, Vote Time!**

**Who should Aizen's partner be?**

**Leomon: 1**

**OR**

**Wizardmon: 1**

**First one to ten votes wins!**

Ch.2

Jade and the other hit the water of the river and they all tried keeping together when Ginta noticed his little sister going under, He took a deep breath and dove under to get her. He managed to bring her up and called for Aizen to help him out, Aizen easily swam over then and helped Ginta keep Jade above water just as Gomamon yelled "MARCHING FISHES"

Jade coughed as a "Raft" of living fish came up under her and the other kids, lifting them out of the river as Kuwagamon then fell into the river with a bunch of large rocks! The resounding splash had Gin Holding on to his twin along with Renamon as they were tossed down the river and on to the bank. Jade softly groaned as she sat up and looked around, her brother hurried to her side and asked "Jade, you ok?"

She nodded as she coughed a bit when Aizen asked "Ginta...is Jade able to speak at all?"

Ginta sighed and said "Not at the moment...she's getting over a throat injury from playing floor hockey. Our Idiot cousin hit her in the throat with the ball by Slap-shooting it into her throat."

Everyone winced at that as Ginta helped his Twin up so that she could stand while Renamon then said "Your cousin sounds Horrible...don't his parents punish him for stunts like that?"

Gin shook his head and said "Our "relatives" hated us ever since we appeared on their door step when we were just over a year old. We are also treated like the family slaves..."

The spiky brown haired boy in the blue shirt then said "That just not right, what did you ever to do them to deserve that?"

"Don't know, don't really care as long as I have my sister...and she has me to protect her."

Jade blushed and then Tai, Matt and Joe started talking about what they should next, Gin and Kitsumon then noticed Aizen looking thoughtful so he asked "Sousuke...what's up? I know that look so best spill the beans."

The group turned to them as Aizen sighed and said "Agumon said there are no humans and there has only been Digimon up until we were transported to their world, correct?"

The Digimon nodded to the surprise of the Kids as Aizen then said "Then why are we so special? Why were we brought to this world and no one else? Plus the Digimon did say that they have been waiting for us...but why us?"

Mimi groaned and said "Ok my head hurts now..."

Izzy then spoke up and said "Sousuke-san is right, we need to find answers to these questions...and someone who will be able to help us."

One hour later...

Jade stared as they found the ocean that Tai had seen and then they all heard the ringing of a telephone coming from nearby, all the kids raced towards the sound and found a long line of Phone Booths going down the beach. Jade blinked as she stared then the Tokyo kids raced toward the phones hoping to call for help, Aizen and the Twins followed slowly in case of danger then sat and watched as the others made Phone calls. About half an hour later, Joe was the only one still trying to call someone for help while the other sat in a circle when Izzy said "I'm getting hungry..."

Gin and the others then all heard their stomach growl as Jade blushed, someone then asked "Does anybody have any food?"

Sora brought her first aid kit, Izzy had his computer and phone and TK had a bunch of Candy bars and chips, Jade then noticed what Joe was carrying and tugged on her brother's sleeve and pointed to Joe's bag. Tai noticed then said "Hey Joe's got the Emergency camp food!"

They called Joy over and then they began to plan on how to use the food, soon everyone was eating as Tai shared his food with Agumon. Suddenly Biyomon stood up and said "We got trouble!"

The next thing they saw was the phone booths being destroyed by a large pillar of water that was coming towards them, Jade ran with the others when she suddenly tripped and hit the ground. Gin and Renamon noticed and ran back to help her up then they continued to run, they were soon trapped with the others in front of a cliff face as another large Digimon appeared. Tentomon identified it as a Shellmon just as Joe tried escaping by climbing only to get washed down the cliff by the Shellmon's water attack, all the Digimon the tried attacking the Shellmon but only Agumon had the strength to fight because he had some food!

Agumon then asked Tai to give him a distraction which caused Tai to be captured, Agumon was soon pinned by the Shellmon and held there until Tai's Digivice went off! Agumon then Digivolved in to Greymon and quickly turned the tables to free Tai and defeat the Shellmon. Izzy then pointed out that the Shellmon could come back and they should get off the beach just in case, the others agreed and then went back into the forest which led up to the top of the cliff Joe had tried climb. They walked for a little bit when another Digimon that Agumon told them was a Monochromon appeared, they had to dodge when the Digimon charged and attacked another Monochromon that had appeared behind the kids. Tentomon told them that the two dinosaur like Digimon were fighting over territory and the kids ran so they wouldn't get caught in the fight, they walked deeper into the forest when it started getting dark causing Mimi to whine about being tired. Jade and Gin sighed at Mimi while Aizen also yawned and said sheepishly "I'm afraid I'm also getting tired...we need to find a safe place to camp for the night though."

Tentomon then sensed a fresh water lake with edible fish up ahead; everyone then grinned and then raced to the edge of the lake. Mimi then complained about having to sleep on the ground when they saw lights flash on the island connected to the shore by a stone bridge, Aizen stared as he said "Is that a Trolley Car?"

The others nodded as they wondered what it was doing there, Mimi then raced towards as she said "There could be people here after all!"

Aizen sighed as Jade giggled quietly and Ginta chuckled, the three of them then followed the other kids and entered the Trolley Car, Jade listened to everyone as they talked but they all paused when her stomach roared for food causing Ginta to laugh and say "Something tells me we need to feed that tiger in your stomach, Little sister..."

Jade blushed but grinned as Aizen and Ginta's stomach also growled just as loudly as hers, the two boys blushed as everyone started laughing then they split up to scavenge for food. Jade smiled at the looks on Izzy and TK's faces as she kept catching fish with her bare hands in the shallows of the lake, Izzy then yelled at Gomamon to quit scaring the fish causing Jade to giggle as she caught another fish...

The children and Digimon were soon full and tired as they let Tai take the first watch, Ginta sighed as Jade laid down with her head in his lap and gently stroked her hair as she quickly fell asleep. It was about two hours later that Jade, Ginta and Aizen fell to the floor as the Trolley car started to move with a big jerk! Jade moaned softly as Tentomon looked out with Izzy and said "Oh No! It's Seadramon!"

Jade looked up at the water Dragon like Digimon without fear and softly said "He was sleeping when he got the accidental wakeup call"

Ginta sighed as he knew his sister and he had the ability to speak to Reptiles which was mostly snakes in their area but it seemed reptile like Digimon were included into that ability now. Izzy looked at Jade in surprise as the island was being pushed into the middle of the lake, they then watched in horror as Matt distracted the Large Digimon and was dragged under before Seadramon surfaced and revealed that Matt was being squeezed painfully by the Digimon's tail. Jade looked at her brother as he looked at her causing him to nod, they both raced down to the shore of the island then to everyone's surprise...the twins made a ball of compact air about the size of a large car tire and then made it shoot at the Seadramon's tail. It loosened the tail enough for Matt to breathe and yell "Gabumon!"

Ginta and Jade then fell on their butts in exhaustion as Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon, the wolf like Digimon then leapt into the water and began to battle the Seadramon as it released Matt into the water. Jade then passed out into her brother's lap from being the one to control the size and form of the wind Ability that her and her brother shared, Gin sighed and gently held her as he watched Garurumon finish the battle while Aizen sat next to him and softly said "How did you guys do that? That was no Kidou that I know..."

Gin shrugged and said "Far as I know...it's just a very versatile ability that is very handy sometimes especially for healing us when Vernon drinks too much..."

Aizen growled at that and then said "Have you told anyone about it the treatment you get?"

"We tried a couple times but the two teachers we told were fired for trying to help us and banned from teaching in our district...and the police forgot about the case somehow or the evidence was destroyed."

Aizen was shocked as he said "it almost sounds like...someone wants you two to stay with your relatives pretty bad..."

Gin nodded and said "yeah...that's what we were thinking too."

Gin then stopped talking as his sister stirred in her sleep then she settled back down, Gin sighed softly as Aizen chuckled softly and then they watched the rising sun as Gomamon called on his fish friends to push the large island to the lake shore. Once they were on the shore, Jade woke up while the others were sleeping and headed a little way into the trees near the shore. She looked around as she could sense someone or something in pain and headed closer to the shore of the lake she could see through the trees, she was completely unaware that Renamon was following her at a distance when she found who was hurt. Renamon watched in fear as her partner approached the injured Seadramon then made to interfere when the Seadramon woke up and growled, Jade smiled at the Seadramon who was laying his head on the shore then walked right up to it and spoke in what she called Reptile tongue.

Renamon paused at the edge of the trees to see what would happen and watched as her partner began to gently pet the Seadramon on its eyebrow ridge while hissing at it gently. Renamon was surprised to see the Seadramon chuckle and return the hissing, making Renamon wonder what they were saying...

Jade smiled as she petted the actually gentle Seadramon and then hissed "_**I'm really sorry for last night...we never meant to hurt you or wake you up from your sleep**_..."

The Seadramon chuckled and then said "_**All is forgiven, child but if me and your group ever meet again...I want a rematch against the Garurumon**_."

Jade giggled and then said in English quietly "I have to get back to the others, Seadramon...I hope we meet again someday..."

The Seadramon then went back under the water of the lake as Renamon came up behind her Partner and said "So what did he have to say?"

Jade jumped and tensed before she realized it was Renamon, she beamed at her Digimon partner then they talked as they headed back to the others...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy a Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! Aizen is turned into a little kid as Punishment from a corrupt Yamamoto in this story right before he is removed from power by Kami. Aizen, Jade and Gin are the same age as TK and Kari! *_Takes out bat at seeing other Plot Bunnies merging and begins to beat them back_* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PLOT BUNNIES!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_* Anyways...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen and Gin's crests, Aizen's "Curse" form and her version of FemHarry! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story! *_Ignores that the author/Artist creator of the fic now has a Flame thrower and is roasting the plot bunnies_*

**Ok guys, Vote Time!**

**Who should Aizen's partner be?**

**Leomon: 4**

**OR**

**Wizardmon: 6**

**First one to ten votes wins!**

Ch.3

Jade sighed as they continued to walk through the forest when she noticed all the different roads signs and shook her head in amusement; they then took a quick break where Joe, Tai and Matt got into a mini argument about what to next. They then continued walking as Matt said "Moving right along, folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs, No pictures, please."

Gin and Aizen snorted in amusement as Jade giggled when the group noticed that the strange black gear they had seen earlier was crashing in to a mountain, Jade blinked as the gear put her on edge for some reason. She dismissed her feeling as Paranoia and then followed the group in to the midst of a desert while they followed a bunch of telephone poles, Gin and Jade noticed the Kitsumon and Renamon were panting in the heat as Patamon said "Ewww, What's that icky smell?"

Matt replied "Well now you know why they're called sweat socks."

Everyone said as they continued walking "Ewww"

They had been walking for about two hours when Tai noticed a village up ahead with fresh water; they all cheered and hurried to the village where they found it inhabited by Yokomon. The Yokomon then invited them to stay for dinner which they accepted when TK ran over to the fountain, Jade listened to others talk about where the water came from when she got the sense of wrongness in the air. The well then erupted with incredibly hot flames causing the water to disappear, The Yokomon then told them that the lake was always full but when they went to check...The water was all gone!

Jade then noticed that the mountain was the same one the Gear had crashed into and then said just loud enough for the others to hear with a slightly raspy voice, "That's the same place the Flying Gear crashed into..."

Just then Tai noticed the Mountain's Guardian Meramon heading towards the village, they watched as he entered the forest and then they all ran in the sunken boat in the middle of the dried up lake. Jade was terrified as she hunkered down inside with Aizen and her brother, Renamon and Kitsumon sat near their partners when they heard Jade say "Ginta...I'm scared!"

Ginta sighed and hugged his sister who looked ready to cry then gently started singing to Aizen's amusement...

_La La La...)_

_**(La La La...)**_

_Kokoro ni mo nai koto wa yuwahen  
Setsumei suru'n ga nigate na dake ya  
Sou ya hen  
Sou ya hen_

_**I can't say things that I don't feel  
And I'm bad at explaining myself  
That's how it is  
That's how it is**_

_Boku wa tayasuu ken wa nukahen  
Dakara metta ni egao igai ni  
Narehen  
Narehen_

_**I don't draw my sword easily  
So other than show my careless smile  
I can't become anything  
I can't become anything**_

_Sono ba, sono toki itsumo honne ya  
Se yakedo sore wa kokoro no soko to  
Urahara  
Urahara _

_**In that place, at that time, I was always sincere  
However alongside what's deep in my heart  
Is the opposite  
The opposite...**_

Aizen then noticed Jade was relaxing visibly when they heard the sounds of battle outside and stood to go see what was going on, they made it to the door just in time to see Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon! Jade watched as she said "Birdramon looks like a Phoenix!"

Aizen and Ginta nodded in agreement as they watched the fight between Meramon and Birdramon, Birdramon then got in a hit with her Meteor Wing attack causing the same black gear they had seen earlier to fly out of Meramon's back! Jade and the others watched as the gear destroyed itself then they talked to Meramon who apologized for all the trouble he caused, Meramon then left to go back to his mountain and Biyomon then remembered about the food that had been promised to them...

The Twins and Aizen politely tried the seeds that the Yokomon provided and found out it tasted delicious, Jade smiled as she looked up at the darkening sky when Renamon sat next to her with a sigh. Jade asked what was wrong and Renamon said "That Black gear worries me... what if there's more like it?"

Jade smiled and then said "Then we'll deal with them one at time..."

The children were then given sleeping mats for the night and they all laid down, Aizen found himself on Jade's right while Ginta found himself on her left as they quickly fell asleep...

Three hours later...

Ginta woke to a familiar sensation as he opened his eyes to look at his sister who had cuddled up to him and now had her head on his chest, Ginta heard a soft chuckle and turned his head to look at a wide awake Aizen. Ginta just smiled and asked "Can't sleep Sousuke?"

"Just thinking..."

Gin looked at his best friend and asked point blank "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Aizen chuckled at that then said "Renamon mentioned when I was talking to her earlier that there should have been a Digimon for me when we first came here..."

Ginta blinked then went over all the info they had gathered over the last few days and realized Aizen was right, Ginta then said "Huh, wonder what happened to them? Maybe they missed the Memo that we're coming?"

"Haha, very funny..."

Ginta chuckled and said "I try..."

Just then Ginta got a small punch to the stomach from Jade who said sleepily "Go back to sleep, Big brother...you get cranky when tired."

Aizen snickered at that but both him and Ginta lay down for the night and were soon fast asleep. The next Morning, they were all woken up by Mimi who was an actual morning person, Aizen growled as he sat up and said "Mimi-san...Not all of us are Bloody Morning people! Keep it down!"

Aizen then rolled over and went back to sleep to everyone's amusement, Ginta then grabbed a bucket of cold water in the true spirit of mischief and threw it on Aizen before running for his life! Tai and the others just about killed themselves laughing as Aizen ran after Gin, grabbed him and dragged him to the lake where Gin begged for Mercy while laughing. Aizen paused then threw Gin into the lake as he said "No mercy!"

Kitsumon laughed as he made to help his partner but was pushed in by Jade with a mischievous grin on her face, Aizen laughed and then gave her a high five while the Human and Digimon dragged themselves out of the lake. Jade giggled at the twin glares they got from Ginta and Kitsumon and then said "If you can't take the heat...Go Jump in the lake!"

Ginta then grinned and hugged his sister in Sopping wet clothes making her laugh as she said "Ginta! You're wet and cold! Let go!"

Ginta snickered then said "But I like hugging my little sister!"

Ginta then realized he was still standing on the edge of the lake when his sister pushed him in again before he could grab her so she would fall in with him! Aizen decided to be the polite one and reached out his hand to Ginta who grabbed it, Gin then planted his feet on the edge and pulled hard as Aizen went flying into the lake! Aizen then surfaced and dunked Ginta before crawling out to everyone's amusement, Aizen growled very much like an animal as he walked away from Gin who was snickering as Kitsumon helped him out of the water...

Two hours later...

Gin sighed and said "Sousuke, I said I was sorry! Jeez, lighten up!"

Aizen just glared at his friend as he tried to tame his hair again from the mini afro the curls in his hair had formed, Jade just shook her head in amusement as she walked past and said "Boys..."

Aizen and Gin looked at each other then made to catch up when Mimi fell to her Knees and TK sat down, They were all resting as Jade took out a small travel brush she had bought in the air port and offered to brush Aizen's hair shyly. Aizen looked at her in surprise then smiled as he nodded, Jade was gentle and Aizen soon found himself relaxing under the soothing strokes of the brush. They then all heard Tai yell for them to come check out what he had found, Jade and the others came running where they found a large Factory in a large desert like valley. The older kids then decided that they should check it out so they all headed into the factory...

Aizen was with Tai, Sora, Joe and the twins when they found Andromon, Aizen approached to look at the Digimon when he suddenly felt a wave of darkness from the machine wash over him. He yelped and backed away into the hallway as the others looked confused; they then shrugged and began to pull while Gin and Jade went to check on Aizen. Gin was the one to find Aizen and nearly yelled in shock at the small dragon like tail with a tuft of chocolate brown hair that Aizen was looking at in horror. Aizen looked at him as Gin asked "What the hell is going on Sousuke? Why do you have a small Dragon's tail?"

Aizen sighed and explained what exactly Yamamoto had done to him causing Gin to shake his head in shock and say "So let me get this right...besides being deaged, Yamamoto also cursed you to take on a dragon form for one week every two months?"

Aizen nodded in embarrassment as his little tail twitched behind him, he then said "I felt some wave of pure evil darkness from the machine Andromon is trapped in and it caused my tail to grow for some reason!"

Aizen and Gin then heard Jade scream as Renamon yelled her attack so they both ran towards the sounds after Aizen quickly stuffed his tail in to his pant leg; they found Kitsumon and Renamon protecting a cornered Jade so Gin yelled to Distract the large Digimon then ran as Aizen got Jade out of the corner. Jade, Aizen and fox Digimon twins ran after her brother where they meet up with Tai, Sora and Joe then they continued to run through the factory until they met up with the others. Andromon quickly found them and began to attack, both Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved into Greymon and Garurumon but Andromon was beating them like a drum! Izzy then managed to get Tentomon to Digivolve in Kabuterimon who took Andromon out with an Electro Shocker attack and revealed another Black gear that flew into the air and destroyed itself.

Two hours later...

Aizen and the others finished talking with Andromon who told them the way out was through the underground waterway. Aizen sighed as they said good bye then headed into the underground waterway...

They had been walking for a while as Aizen tried ignoring the itching of his tail having to be stuffed into his Pant leg and Jade asked quietly if he was ok, Aizen gave her a smile and told her he was fine. They walked a little further when the Digimon called for them to stop...

Aizen panted as they reached the exit of the cave where they could see sunshine, The Digimon that had been chasing them, Numemon if he recalled, headed back into the Underground waterway causing them to sigh in relief. The children then continued walking when Mimi noticed a field of Vending Machines, Jade and the others waited when she suddenly came running with a large amount of Numemon chasing her. They started to run as Tai told everyone to split up and Aizen stayed with Ginta, Jade, Renamon and Kitsumon when Jade suddenly fell into a ditch, Aizen climbed down to help her when Renamon yelled in shock as they heard "Hearts attack!"

Aizen quickly shielded Jade protectively as a large teddy Bear Digimon stepped over the ditch and had Renamon, Kitsumon and Ginta in large blue heart shaped bubbles. Aizen then felt an itch running down his back and connect to his tail as he felt a wave of dark evil energy coming off the Bear like Digimon just like in the factory, he moaned softly as he realized his shirt was now tugging a strip of scales running down his spine causing it to itch even more. Jade then gently asked what was wrong and Aizen blushed as he told her about the curse, Jade just smiled then told him to turn which he did and she started to lightly scratch the strip of scales. Aizen groaned happily in pleasure as the scales now felt much better then thanked Jade softly as she stopped and said "Should we find the others now?"

Aizen nodded as he helped her get out of the ditch and they hurried towards a town where they could see the roof tops over the trees...

By the time they got there, the battle was over and Mozaemon was back to normal. Jade and Aizen blinked then asked what they had missed causing Aizen to growl and say "These Black gears are pissing me off, pardon my language..."

Mozaemon then stood and gave them a real Hearts Attack with a hug, Jade laughed happily as she floated around in the bubble while her brother relaxed and Aizen fell asleep in his bubble...

Mozaemon then allowed them to spend the night so Jade was in her room trying to sleep when she heard the door open, Jade sat up and found her brother standing there as he asked "Can you sleep?"

Jade shook her head and said while unaware that Aizen was passing by from getting a glass of water, "I hate to say it...but us having to share the cupboard under the stairs...it's hard to sleep without us sleeping in the same bed..."

Aizen froze at that and looked at the door then sighed softly as he continued on his way back to his room, meanwhile Jade and Ginta were soon lying in the same bed as they turned their backs to each other and went to sleep in the comfort of each other's presence...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy a Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! Aizen is turned into a little kid as Punishment from a corrupt Yamamoto in this story right before he is removed from power by Kami. Aizen, Jade and Gin are the same age as TK and Kari! *_Takes out bat at seeing other Plot Bunnies merging and begins to beat them back_* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PLOT BUNNIES!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_* Anyways...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen and Gin's crests, Aizen's "Curse" form and her version of FemHarry! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story! *_Ignores that the author/Artist creator of the fic now has a Flame thrower and is roasting the plot bunnies_*

**Ok guys, Vote Time!**

**Who should Aizen's partner be?**

**Leomon: 6**

**OR**

**Wizardmon: 9**

**First one to ten votes wins!**

Ch.4

Two days later...

Jade shivered as the others continued walking causing Aizen to stop and ask if she was alright, Jade smiled at him and nodded as she softly asked "What about you?"

Aizen knew why she was asking and he smiled as he said "Just a little itchy but nothing I can't handle."

They then quickly caught up to the others in the field of snow as Ginta smiled at them, he scooped a snowball up and smirked as his target was facing his sister before throwing it at his target's head! Aizen yelped as it made contact with the back of his head causing Jade to laugh, Aizen then turned and smirked evilly as he said "Oh...It's on now!"

Ginta yelped as he ran for it causing Aizen to race after him with a snowball in hand, Jade giggled helplessly until a stray snowball hit her in the face causing Ginta to pale comically and point at Aizen as he said "Sousuke did it!"

"What! I did not!"

Just then as Aizen was about to throw another snowball at Ginta, two came out of nowhere and pegged Ginta in the face and stomach. Aizen looked over at an evilly smirking Jade and the snowball in her hand as she looked at him then took the best course of action, using Ginta as a shield! Ginta yelped as he pummeled with snow balls and Aizen finally let go of him then took off running before Ginta could get revenge. Just then Tai called for them to quit fooling around and that they may have found a hot spring, Jade looked curious to what a hot spring was while Ginta pumped his fist with a loud "YES!"

Aizen sighed at the thought having a hot bath when they found out the springs were too hot for humans to take a bath, Jade blinked as everybody groaned in dismay and then her and TK noticed something that was Vastly out of place in the area. Joe blinked and said "You have got to be kidding me!"

Jade watched as they opened the fridge to find tons of eggs so they all started to cook some for supper when Aizen went off for more firewood, Jade followed him with Renamon who was quietly chatting with her partner. Jade found Aizen trying to rub his back on the rough bark of a tree when he noticed her, he blushed in embarrassment but Jade just smiled sweetly and began to lightly scratch his now scaly back since the scales had spread out a bit. Aizen was quickly relaxing as his chest rumbled with soft purrs at having his scales scratched, Jade then stopped as they heard the others calling them for supper causing Aizen to groan in dismay.

Renamon looked amused as the three headed back and they sat down at the rock that they were using for a table, Jade highly enjoyed eating the eggs as she and her brother rarely got them to eat. She listened to the ways the others ate their eggs and shook her head along with Aizen and her brother. After supper, Jade was getting sleepy as Tai and Matt argued about what to do next. Joe then pointed out that they both had good points and they both tried getting Joe to take their side when Sora said "Let's get some sleep and decide what to do tomorrow..."

Jade stirred as someone snuck past then sat up to find Joe about to leave the cave; she quickly woke Renamon, Aizen, her Brother and Kitsumon so that they could follow Joe. Joe noticed them following him and Gomamon and then told them to go back, they all shook their heads and continued to follow causing Joe to sigh. They slowly made their way up the mountain side when they made it half and decided to rest, suddenly the mountain began to shake and Aizen looked up as a HUGE wave of Darkness washed over him from the black gears flying over head. Aizen screamed in pain as his body began to shift into that of an anthro dragon to Joe's shock, Jade raced past Joe and hugged Aizen as Gin placed an on his best friend's shoulder. Aizen moaned in dismay as he looked down at his scaly, clawed hands and softly said "How the hell am I going to hide this?"

Jade just hugged him then noticed Aizen squirm a bit as he was sitting down on his butt, Jade realized what was wrong and told him to just release his tail since the others would find out soon any ways. Aizen sighed and gently removed his tail from his pant leg while blushing in embarrassment, Jade just smiled as Aizen sat next to her stiffly; she then reached up and gently began scratching behind his feathered dragon ear causing Aizen to quickly relax. Ginta watched in amusement as Aizen laid himself in Jade's lap while she lightly scratched his ears and back, Joe stared in shock then yelled "What the hell is going on with Sousuke-san? Why did he change into an anthro dragon?"

Aizen wanted to explain but Jade's touch on his scales had him completely relaxed and Purring like a kitten, Ginta thankfully had been told the cover story just in case and said "Joe...Sousuke is under a curse that only affects the males in his family every few hundred years, for one week every two months...he changes into a dragon but for some reason the More black gears he's exposed to, the more he changes into dragon form."

Joe blinked and then winced as he remembered the look of dismay on Aizen's face when he had seen the black gears, Joe and Gomamon then said "That's harsh..."

Jade had stopped scratching Aizen's ears causing him to whine a little before his mind caught up that there were people watching him and Jade, Aizen blushed as he quickly sat up and got ready for teasing but Ginta and Joe plus the Digimon gave him understanding looks. Joe then led the way to where they had seen the black gears appear from and began examining the rock, they then heard a Digimon approaching and hid in a small cave. Gomamon recognized the Digimon and reassured everyone that it was a peaceful Digimon when another black Gear appeared causing Aizen to cry out in pain, the Gear embedded itself in Unimon's back and then he attacked them! Aizen was trapped in the cave when the path before it was destroyed and the others were on the run, Aizen tried to fight his newest change of his wings growing bigger and bigger but he soon heard something that made his blood run cold...

Jade was trapped on a small piece of rock by herself as Ginta and Joe tried to reach her but Unimon forced them back as the piece of rock suddenly crumbled and sent her falling down the mountainside with a loud scream of fear! Ginta looked devastated as he watched his twin fall but then saw something dive past them and catch Jade as its wings beat the air rapidly to slow their descent, Ginta blinked in shock as the one who caught Jade was Aizen! Aizen managed to get Jade safely down on to a much wider part of the path and gently loosened her arms from his neck as he asked "Jade...Are you ok?"

He could feel her trembling as she nodded and said "I may like flying...but freefalling scares me!"

Aizen smiled gently when he noticed the Unimon coming back around and gently told Jade to hold on tight, she threw her arms around his neck as he took to the air just as Unimon destroyed the part of the path they had just been on. Aizen's tail lashed as the Unimon tried coming after them but Joe and Ginta threw rocks while Kitsumon and Renamon used their attacks to distract the crazed Digimon. Unimon went after them as Aizen growled and told Jade to hang on, Aizen then dove to try and help when Birdramon appeared and tackled Unimon into the face of the mountain. Tai and Sora blinked at the anthro dragon wearing Aizen's pants as he landed with Jade in arms but quickly refocused on the fight, Both Birdramon and Greymon were getting their butts handed to them when Joe jumped on Unimon's back to try and remove the Black gear causing Jade to look worried and the others to cry Joe's name in fear. Joe was then bucked off and was falling when Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon caught Joe easily then they joined the fight while Kitsumon and Renamon protected their partners from falling rocks and the odd misfired attack.

Joe and Ikkakumon then managed to land a hit on Unimon which destroyed the black gear, Sora and Tai then landed and asked "Where's Sousuke and who is the Dragon-like Digimon?"

Aizen groaned at being mistaken for a Digimon while Jade grinned and thanked him for saving her, Aizen smiled at her and told her that she was very welcomed when they heard "Wait...WHAT?!"

Aizen then turned and sighed as Tai asked "Sousuke-san...is that really you?"

Aizen nodded in embarrassment but was surprised by Tai saying "Damn, that is such a cool curse your family has...It would be neat to be a real dragon for a week!"

Aizen looked at Sora who said "I hate to admit it but I'm with Tai on this one...Dragons are VERY cool animals."

Aizen blushed as the others then caught up and stopped short at seeing him, Matt and Gabumon got ready to attack when Tai jumped in front of Aizen and said "Matt, It's ok! The Dragon Anthro is Sousuke!"

That stopped the others cold as Aizen sighed and said "I'm going to get my shirt...or what's left of it."

Jade asked to go with him causing Aizen to smile and nod as Jade gently wrapped her arms his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist, he then spread his wings and they jumped off the cliff to everyone's surprise! Aizen soon caught a thermal and rose above the cliff as Jade softly squealed in delight, they soon made it to the cave and entered as Aizen gathered the scraps of the shirt he had been wearing with Jade's help. They quickly rejoined the others at the top of the mountain and heard the others teasing Tai about his Map when TK noticed Aizen and Jade landing, the others turned and greeted them as Aizen gave a small sigh of relief at being accepted in his current form. TK then said "Hey Sousuke...your feet look pretty normal except for the scales and claws..."

Aizen chuckled and said "Personally, I'm glad for that...if they were digigrade feet, I'd most likely have to walk on all fours to be able to move."

TK laughed at that as Jade then turned to Renamon who was looking at the path, Renamon's ears twitched as she said "Uh guys...we have company!"

Suddenly Aizen doubled over in pain and hit his knees as Leomon came into view and tried attacking, Aizen was helped up Jade and Gin as they hurried down the path when they were caught between Ogremon and Leomon! Aizen gritted his teeth as his hands and feet became paws and his hips shifted into a four legged stance, Jade looked at him in worry as Her, Aizen and Ginta were suddenly separated from the others by the Digimon Digivolving to protect their partners. Leomon lunged at Jade who was the closest when Renamon and Kitsumon suddenly yelled  
"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyubbimon!"

"Kitsumon Digivolve to... Youkomon!"

The twins and Aizen watched in surprise as the two large Fox Digimon drove Leomon when a rock fall suddenly happened causing the two attacking Digimon to disappear. Jade looked at Aizen with a worried look as he sighed and said "So much for being able to walk normally..."

The others looked confused until they saw the shape Aizen's legs had taken and they winced, Aizen sighed and told them he would be fine but it was starting to get dark so they needed to find shelter. They started down the other side of the mountain when they found a beautiful Mansion that seemed empty, Aizen sighed as the others explored then found a feast waiting for them. Aizen had the feeling something was up but joined the others in eating, about two hours later, Aizen felt self-conscious as he managed to slip out of his pants, ruined socks and shoes then headed into the bathroom. The other guys turned as he walked in and they smiled, Ginta helped Aizen into the tub which soon had Aizen purring at the delicious heat the water gave off. After everyone had their bath, they all laid down to sleep.

Aizen yawned and raised his head as he then followed Jade outside, Jade gently sat at the edge of the cliff as Aizen approached and asked "Jade-chan? Are you all right?"

She looked at him and sighed as she said "I don't want to tell the others but...I and Ginta would prefer to never go back to England if we could..."

Aizen gently gave her a hug the best he could when his ears twitched and he said "We have trouble!"

Jade turned just in time to see the Mansion disappear and a devil like Digimon standing in the air while talking to Tai, Jade started to race towards the mansion before Aizen gently tackled her with a low sounding growl when Ogremon threw his bone club at her head. Aizen growled in pain and protectiveness as Jade watched him swell in size and his neck and face changed him into a complete dragon body...

Aizen clung to his humanity long enough to imprint on Jade and Gin as Friends before the dragon personality came out, The large dragon then roared and charged Ogremon who yelped and ran towards Devimon. Leomon then attacked from above to harm Jade as she screamed for Aizen, the next thing Leomon knew was a gust of hot flames burning him and the Dragon was standing protectively over top of Jade while growling.

Renamon jumped and made it to her Partner's side as Devimon attacked Jade only to be intercepted by Aizen, he snapped and clawed at the demon like Digimon who quickly sneered and said "Feel the touch of EVIL"

He grabbed Aizen as Jade watched in horror and Aizen's white and gold scales began to darken in color the longer Devimon held on to him, Jade stood up and then tackled Devimon with a loud "Leave him alone!"

Devimon was knocked backwards as Aizen snarled and shook his head then began advancing on Devimon as his scales returned to normal, Devimon grabbed Jade arm and twisted it as he said "You little brat!"

He then noticed the dragon advancing on him but was watching him warily while he held the young girl by the arm; Devimon then put Jade in front of him as he said "Are you willing to harm her Dragon-child? I'll kill her if you don't do as I say..."

Aizen stopped advancing and let out a low growl of anger as Devimon smiled and said "Leomon, finish the other children off! This one stays alive for now."

Ginta watched in horror with the others as Tai was pinned to a wall just as the bed he had been sleeping in, crashed nearby. Tai's digivice rolled out and landed near Leomon as a huge burst of light came from the small device, Leomon then roared as he returned to normal and got Tai and Agumon out of Danger before charging Devimon to let Jade go. Devimon threw Jade to Ogremon as he corrupted Leomon again with his touch of Darkness, Aizen made to move towards Ogremon and Jade growling but Ogremon held a spike on his club to her neck causing the dragon to freeze. Somehow Jade knew things were going to be rough for the next few days as Devimon grabbed her and forced Sousuke to follow him by threatening her safety...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy a Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! Aizen is turned into a little kid as Punishment from a corrupt Yamamoto in this story right before he is removed from power by Kami. Aizen, Jade and Gin are the same age as TK and Kari! *_Takes out bat at seeing other Plot Bunnies merging and begins to beat them back_* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PLOT BUNNIES!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_* Anyways...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen and Gin's crests, Aizen's "Curse" form and her version of FemHarry! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story! *_Ignores that the author/Artist creator of the fic now has a Flame thrower and is roasting the plot bunnies_*

**Ok guys, Vote Time!**

**Who should Aizen's partner be?**

**Leomon: 6**

**OR**

**Wizardmon: 10**

**WIZARDMON WINS THE POLL!**

Ch.5

Aizen purred comfortingly as Jade, Renamon and him were locked into a large dungeon, Jade cuddled up to him with tears in her eyes while Renamon sat next to her to try and calm her fears...

Over the next few days, Jade gained a broken arm, a few cracked ribs and a fractured ankle before Aizen submitted to Devimon to keep Jade from getting hurt anymore. Devimon had him flying Ogremon and a controlled Leomon to the different islands to take care of the children while Jade and Renamon were separated and chained up into different dungeons. Aizen growled as he landed with Ogremon on his back and then let the Digimon dismount, Devimon then had Jade brought out as he said "it seems Leomon and Ogremon have failed me...but I can now at last kill you and the girl child as you both have no further uses to me!"

Aizen roared and lunged at Devimon who threw Jade over the cliff causing Aizen to change course and dive after her, Devimon laughed and fired a ball of dark energy at them just as Aizen caught Jade on his back. Aizen managed to dodge to Devimon's disbelief and Aizen quickly went on the attack as Jade clung to his mane, Devimon found himself with a face full of white hot flames as Aizen drove the Devil like Digimon inside to his hideout. The others then arrived causing Aizen to roar as he broke off his attack to land near them, Ginta raced over to His Sister was still on Aizen's back and gently helped her down. Just then Renamon showed up after escaping Devimon's clutches and they watched as Devimon grew even bigger using the power of the black Gears! Jade whimpered as she stepped on her ankle and Ginta sighed angrily as he got her to sit down, he then gently called on the strange ability that he shared with his twin and started healing her injuries.

Renamon and Kitsumon quickly Digivolved and began helping the others drive Devimon back from their partners but Devimon then threw them all back on the ground with a burst of dark energy, Devimon then went after TK as Patamon then tried to protect TK. Devimon had them in his hand when suddenly the light of a Digivolution began to shine through, Devimon screamed in pain as he let go of the two of them to reveal Angemon standing guard over TK. Devimon and the other kids watched in amazement as all 8 digivices began to shine causing Jade to bring Aizen's and her digivice out of her pocket, they then watched as 8 beams of light hit Angemon causing the other Digimon to go back to rookie form. Devimon was then hit with a powerful attack by Angemon but it came at a price...Angemon was also dying from using up all his energy, Angemon looked at TK then said as he disappeared "T.K., I'll come back again, if you want me to."

TK and others watched as Angemon's feathers landed on the ground and quickly became a Digi-egg, Jade smiled as she stayed near Aizen when she noticed the Child turned Dragon was shaking his head in confusion. She then noticed her digivice and Aizen's digivice was still glowing, she held them out flat in her hand as they lit up again and the two combined beams hit Aizen's forehead...

Aizen moaned as he blinked and asked "Where are we...the last thing I remember was being at that fake Mansion..."

Jade stared in shock along with the others at the Talking Dragon but Jade snapped out of it and hugged Aizen around his neck, the dragon looked confused and at a loss for words as he looked at Gin and mouthed "Help!"

That caused Gin and the others to crack up laughing when suddenly a bunch of boulders nearby split in half and an old man appeared within a rainbow light from a strange looking device. He looked at them and said "I'm very proud of you, Digidestined..."

Tai then asked "Excuse me but who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me...My name is Gennai."

He then asked them to come to the Sever continent and help defeat the enemies there by finding the crest and tags, He then turned and looked at Aizen as he said "I'm afraid...Aizen-san that you'll be trapped in that form until you find your crest. The Tag should revert you to an Anthro but you'll be able to shift into your full form at anytime with the tag."

Aizen softly swore under his breath but Jade gave him a smile as she said, "At least you're not acting like a feral dragon anymore..."

Gennai's hologram then began to disappear after he uploaded a map on to Izzy's laptop, once Gennai was gone...the children decided to eat then they would decide what to do next about going to Server. Aizen helped Gomamon catch plenty of fish for all of them while the others gathered fruit and veggies, they quickly cooked all the fish and some of the veggies as Jade yawned sleepily. She leaned back and cuddled into Aizen's side to his embarrassment and disbelief plus her Brother's amusement, Ginta then walked over and said "Relax Sousuke...my sister hates Fan-girls and their behavior..."

Sousuke looked at Ginta with a playful glare when he suddenly went stiff as Jade snuggled closer and softly murmured "Warm..."

Ginta began to laugh softly as Aizen blushed a beet red and then yawned as the others talked about what to do, the others then argued about going until TK said "I'm going!"

The next day...

The Digidestined then began to build a raft but at the current rate they were going... it would be days until they were done. Just then Leomon showed up with the friends the Children had made on the island among the Digimon, they quickly began to help build the raft as Aizen looked on in a bit of relief at getting away from the island. They were soon ready to leave as Aizen focused and shrank his size before flying on to Ginta's shoulder, Ginta grinned as they then all piled on to the raft and headed on their way to Server...

Two hours later...

Aizen had perched on the top of the mast when they began to hit rough waters that were being caused by a large Whamon. Suddenly the Whamon opened his mouth and swallowed them as Aizen was knocked backwards and caught by Jade, Jade held tight to him while Renamon and Kitsumon held on to her and her Brother. The wild ride soon stopped and Izzy said "We must be in his stomach..."

Just then Gastric juices began seeping into the stomach and dissolving the raft as Sora noticed a black gear embedded into the stomach lining, Aizen gently asked for his digivice as he hovered in front of Jade and she placed it in his mouth. Aizen then flew to the gear and shone his digivice on it causing the black gear and the gastric juices to disappear; he just managed to land on the raft as they were shot into the air. Aizen was flying above the others when he heard everyone calling for Jade in a panicked tone, Ginta then saw her floundering a good distance way as Aizen spotted her as well. He went back to full size as he dove into the water and surfaced with Jade on his back coughing up water; Aizen looked at her in slight worry as he swam back to the others because she was clinging to his neck with fear in her eyes.

Ginta then swam over and asked Jade, "Are you alright, Jade?"

She nodded and softly said "Thanks to Sousuke, I am..."

Just then Whamon apologized for attacking and breaking their raft and offered to take them to Server himself, everyone thanked him as he got them on his back and started swimming. They were talking about the tags when Whamon said "Did you just say Devimon? I saw him hide something at the bottom of the ocean a while back..."

Tai then asked "Can you take us there?"

"Sure it's on the way to Server! Just hide inside me and I'll take you there!"

Whamon dove into the water and then came up into an underground cave where they found a convince store, they started to approach when a Drimogemon with a black gear in its back appeared and attacked. Gomamon Digivolved into Ikkakumon and crossed horns with the attacking Digimon, the others then raced into the store to find the tags. Poyomon, who TK's Digi-egg hatched into, was the one to find the tags and they were quickly handed out to everyone. Jade gently helped Aizen put his on when a soft glow surrounded him then dies to reveal him in Anthro form; Jade went red as she turned with the other Girls to spare Aizen some embarrassment. Aizen looked confused until a Laughing Ginta said "Uh...Sousuke? You do realize you're completely in the buff, right?"

Aizen's eyes went wide before dashing behind a shelf so the girls could turn around; Matt chuckled and said "Let's see if there are clothes in here for you Sousuke-san...I doubt you want to stay in dragon form the whole time..."

Aizen glared at a still laughing Ginta then nodded as his tail curled around his waist, it was Joe who found the clothes that were similar to the ones Aizen had before. Aizen sighed as Jade quickly used her gift to alter the clothing for his wings and tail to slip through without having to cut the cloth, he was then handed the clothing and he gently took them as he thanked Jade and the others. He then got dressed and walked out to Jade putting a pair of sneakers in his size in Joe's bag, He smiled at Jade's quick thinking and then they hurried back to Whamon who then took them back to the surface and continued on the way to Server...

5 days later...

Aizen was trying not to panic as Jade sighed happily with her head on his chest while sleeping, Aizen gave a small sigh of relief when Tai told everyone to wake up because they were about to land on Server, Jade moaned and cuddled closer as she tried to continue sleeping but Renamon gently shook her shoulder and said "Jade...I think Sousuke would like to sit up and he can't do that with your head lying on his chest."

Jade jerked awake at that and looked up Aizen who gave a sheepish smile causing her to bolt upright and quickly apologize, Aizen told her it was fine and then they stood up as the beach came into view. They all disembarked on to the beach and headed for the Koromon village that Whamon had told them about, Aizen had to admit the heat of the sun was making it hard for him not to purr with how good it felt on his scales. Jade was busy talking to her brother and their partners when Agumon sniffed the air and told them that he smelled Koromon in a certain direction, Jade smiled as she gave a small sigh of relief and said "It will be great to rest for the night."

They hurried towards the village when Mimi broke away from the group with excitement of being able to have a real bubble bath, they raced after Mimi when she was suddenly picked up by a bunch of Pagumon and taken to what turned out to be a very large bath. Jade and Ginta cracked up at seeing Tai and Izzy being pegged off by a small metal bath container and a bottle of bath soap, Aizen was also chuckling as he said "Well, Sora did tell you not to go in..."

That evening...

The Pagumon welcomed the children to the Village and were feeding them supper when Poyomon Digivolved to Tokomon, Jade was just finishing when Ginta whispered in her ear and made her blush as she said "You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious, little sister..."

Jade sighed and nodded as she said "You owe me for this!"

She then stood up to everyone's surprise and then began to sing with a blush on her face,

_**Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be...  
There are dreams to awaken,  
Roads to be taken.  
Follow them and they will set you free...  
Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go.  
There are worlds filled with treasure,  
Time without measure,  
To learn whatever you may need to know.  
Imagine,  
And you and I can fly past the sun  
And leave all our doubts and fears behind us.  
You see, that's just what can happen  
When you look inside your mind.  
There's no limit to the wonders you can find!  
Whatever you imagine  
Can make your life brand-new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
So keep concentrating  
And I promise you that if you do...  
Whatever you imagine can come true... **_

Jade then quickly sat down with a beet red face as everyone clapped at the sudden song, Ginta was chuckling as Jade punched his shoulder and said "It isn't funny!"

The next day...

Everyone had spread out and was looking for Tokomon when Tai and Aizen both saw smoke coming from the river, Mimi then screamed at a cute little black baby Digimon called a Botamon. Jade blinked as the Pagumon left and said "Let's go help whoever is by the river! Come on!"

They all raced to the waterfall where they found Agumon being beaten by two Gazimon, Tai quickly had Agumon Digivolve into Greymon as the rest of them freed the Koromon. Once the Gazimon were gone, they started to leave the cave when a new Digimon appeared called Etemon. Etemon then began to destroy the village and the cave as they all raced deeper into the cave, they came to a wall where Koromon told them that it was a hiding place for them for when something bad happens to the village. Suddenly the whole area lit up as Tai's tag began to glow and the wall before them shrank into a crest that inserted itself into the tag.

They then looked at where the wall had been and found Lush green forests and mountains, they then headed out as they said good bye to the Koromon...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy a Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover! Aizen is turned into a little kid as Punishment from a corrupt Yamamoto in this story right before he is removed from power by Kami. Aizen, Jade and Gin are the same age as TK and Kari! *_Takes out bat at seeing other Plot Bunnies merging and begins to beat them back_* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PLOT BUNNIES!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_* Anyways...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen and Gin's crests, Aizen's "Curse" form and her version of FemHarry! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story! *_Ignores that the author/Artist creator of the fic now has a Flame thrower and is roasting the plot bunnies_*

**WIZARDMON WINS THE FIRST POLL!**

**Ok guys, Another Vote Time! First one to 8 votes wins**

**What should Myotismon's fate be? (If C or B is chosen, there will be a surprise twist...)**

**A: He follows CannonVerse**

**B: He is split into Human and Digimon (The Digimon will be the bad guy in second season)**

**C: He becomes completely human and his "Evilness" Is put in Digimon form and it acts like an almost mindless beast**

Ch.6

Jade sighed in relief as they all escaped the Coliseum and began walking in a random direction, she then noticed Tai walking at the back with Koromon and gave him a small smile as he looked at her. He returned the smile with a false one and Jade then raced over to her brother and jumped on his back, Ginta grunted but held his sister up easily as Sousuke chuckled and poked Gin's side with a claw tip. Ginta playfully glared at his best friend as Jade laughed and said "Giddy up, Noble Steed!"

Ginta snickered and then said "So you wanna play that card, huh?"

He then grinned and took off at a trot to the front of the group with Sousuke following while shaking his head in amusement, Ginta then noticed a large depression in the sand and grinned as he quickly dropped his sister in the depression then ran for it. Jade yelped and then took off after her brother as she tried to tackle him...

Three hours later...

The whole group was tired and thirsty as they walked through the desert; they then saw a large Cactus and hurried towards it in hope of some shade that they could rest in. They were all disappointed when it turned out to be a mirage; they suddenly heard the sound of something approaching and turned to see a large Cruise Ship heading straight for them. They ran out of the way as the ship slowed to a stop and Mimi then charmed the Numemon into letting them all on the boat, little did they know that it was a trap by Etemon...

Jade was giggling as Sousuke dove into the pool as she was in the shallow end with her brother who was helping her learn to swim; Sousuke was enjoying his cool down in the pool when he heard something that made him scoop Jade and Ginta out of the pool in full dragon form and hid up on top the Captain's cabin. They watched as the Digimon called Kokatorimon captured the boys from the pool and the dining hall and then they watched as Sora and Mimi came running to the deck in nothing but towels with their Digimon, Kitsumon and Renamon then came running out a few seconds later with Kokatorimon hot on their heels. Jade watched horrified as her and her brother's Partners were turned to stone with just a look from the enemy Digimon, he then rounded on Sora and Mimi who then managed to beat the stuffing out of the bird Digimon.

Sousuke was quick to move Jade and Ginta back down to the others as the ship slowed to a stop and all the Numemon abandoned ship with them, needless to say, they thought they had seen the last of Kokatorimon when they noticed the ship charging at them at full speed. They raced for a large Cactus and hid behind it as the ship hit the Cactus then was flung into the air where it exploded. The Digidestined sighed in relief when the flower on top of the Cactus suddenly opened and revealed a crest that went to Mimi; Jade smiled and said "at least we have three crests now!"

Sousuke nodded as he returned to anthro form with a thankful thought that Jade made it so his clothes would transform with him, they then began walking again in an attempt to find shelter for the night and something to eat. They soon found a large cave that was abandoned and they quickly got comfortable as Jade and Ginta laid down next to each other with Sousuke acting as a pillow in his full dragon form. Ginta stirred around midnight as he felt his sister sit up and opened his eyes as Jade softly called to Sousuke, Ginta asked what was going on and Jade pointed to the back of the cave where three different colored lights were glowing softly.

Jade then headed towards the silver light while Ginta headed for a blackish blue light and Sousuke entered the tunnel where the gold tinged white light was coming from...

Jade walked down the tunnel unaware she had been separated from her brother and found a carved picture of a rose that was glowing faintly. She noticed her tag was glowing and fished it out of her shirt as the Rose carving shrunk and slid into her tag, she then turned and hurried up the tunnel to tell her brother and the others that she had found her Crest...

Ginta turned a corner and found a carving of what looked to be a wolf or dog glowing; he reached out to touch it and smiled as he pulled out his tag and his own crest slid into its slot...

Sousuke blinked as he found a glowing carving of a Celtic Trinity symbol with a circle going around it and reached out to touch the picture with a claw, he felt his tag grow warmer and warmer as the carving shrunk and slid into his own tag. Aizen then groaned in pain as he felt strange for a few minute before passing out for about 5 minutes, he woke up and sat up as he brought his hand up and saw no claws or scales at all on his hand. He snapped awake and jumped to his feet to find that he was completely human again; He gave a quiet yes as he did a fist pump then turned and hurried back down the tunnel where he could hear Sora and Tai calling for him...

Tai and Sora were surprised as the three came running out of the tunnels and Jade said "We found our Crests! They were in the back of the cave!"

It was then that Jade noticed that Sousuke had returned to Human form and gave a soft squeal as she threw a quick hug at him then backed away with a light blush on her cheeks; Sousuke was also blushing when Ginta then hummed a familiar tune that got him a punch to each shoulder from Sousuke and Jade. Tai snickered as Ginta playfully whined about them being so mean while Sora grinned, the others then woke up and asked what was going on as Tai then said "Jade, Ginta and Sousuke found their crests!"

That got everyone wide awake as they came and crowded around to congratulate the three, Joe then said "This is great and all but shouldn't we get back to sleep? We don't know how far we'll be walking tomorrow..."

The others nodded and lay down to sleep...

Three days later...

Jade wasn't feeling all that great as Renamon walked beside her with concern on her face, they then were attacked by a Monochromon and were saved by a Digimon named Pixiemon. Pixiemon then led them to a safe haven where they could rest and refuel, Jade nearly made it to the stairs with her brother and their Partners when she sudden collapsed and passed out. Pixiemon looked shocked as Joe hurried down passed the others and looked Jade over, He sighed and said "Jade's suffering from heat exhaustion and Heat stroke...she needs to rest and get some fluids in her..."

Joe then helped Renamon get Jade on her back while Ginta looked at his sister in worry, Sousuke who was a few steps ahead of them, was giving Jade worried glances but continued to climb the stairs after Renamon started up the stairs. Pixiemon then met them at the top of the stairs and directed Renamon to a room where Jade could rest for now while Renamon and the others did his training and that Jade would join them later. Renamon nodded with a thankful smile and laid her partner down on the soft bed, they then left the room as Jade laid there quietly in a healing sleep.

Ginta had to chuckle along with Sousuke at the buckets of water and clothes as it reminded them of a prank that they pulled on Kenpachi and had to clean up as punishment. Sousuke then said "Man, I wonder if Kenpachi ever got over his fear of whipping cream cans...that prank was hilarious!"

Ginta started laughing his butt off as they grabbed a bucket each and easily lifted the buckets to start cleaning the floors and rails, Ginta then made a sound like whipping cream coming from a can causing Sousuke to snort in amusement. They looked at each other and started cracking up which made the other kids look at them like they were nuts...

Three hours later...

Jade yawned and sat up as Pixiemon came in with a glass of water and said gently "Here, child..."

Jade thanked him and slowly sipped at the water so she wouldn't overdo it, Pixiemon smiled and ruffled her hair as he asked if she was ready to help the others with cleaning which acted as strength and speed training. Jade nodded and quickly pitched into help...

That night...

Jade woke up to Matt and Izzy leaving the room and made to follow when Pixiemon stopped her and told her they needed to do it themselves, Jade nodded and went to lay back down for a bit...

Jade and the others then woke to the sound of what sounded like Glass shattering and Pixiemon told them that Etemon had found them; Jade looked worried but knew that they would get through by working together...

Jade watched as Tai and Agumon showed up in the nick of time to save the day, she smiled as Renamon said "Is it just me or does Tai have sheer dumb luck for showing up at the right time?"

Tai overheard that and said "Hey! Not Funny!"

Sora and the others laughed at the look on his face then they went and got some more sleep so they would be ready to leave in the morning, Jade grinned as she snuggled under the covers then sighed happily as she drifted to sleep. The next day, Pixiemon got them up for breakfast and then they left after thanking him for his kindness and hospitality, Pixiemon watched them disappear into the distance and smiled as he said softly "Those children will save us...I believe it..."

Two days later...

The others were relaxing as Izzy tapped into Etemon's dark network and then he raised an eyebrow and said "I just got an email..."

Tai and the others looked shocked as Izzy read the email and they discussed the benefits of helping the Digimon, It was Jade and TK who convinced the others to help the Digimon that had sent the email and the children quickly went to the rescue. They then hurried to the place that the Digimon was trapped when they came to a tunnel hidden by TK's crest. Izzy then began to look at the walls which were covered in strange markings, he then began to explain what he had discovered causing Jade and Ginta to become very confused as Ginta said "So the world around us that we can touch, feel and see is nothing but Data that has come to life somehow and is a shadow of our world?"

Izzy smiled and nodded at him as the twins blinked in surprise then smiled back at the second one of the older children they had grown closer to, they then found out where they were and made a plan to break in as they figured out where the Digimon was being held. Jade, Ginta and Sousuke hurried along with the others as they got to the room where the Digimon was being held; Jade blinked at the Digimon then walked over and placed her hand on the glass. Datamon looked surprised at the simple gesture of kindness as the child smiled at him, he then asked the children to free him as Jade and Ginta stepped back to watch. They were half way through when Etemon came in and attacked them!

Three hours later...

Datamon bought them some time as Etemon attacked and they then all hurried out of the Pyramid to rejoin the others when Etemon attacked again while he was joined with the dark network which made him even stronger, Tai and the others rose up to face them as Tai and Greymon hurried towards Etemon. They all realized that Tai's crest was glowing brightly when Greymon suddenly Digivolved to MetalGreymon! Jade and the others watched as the two fought hard against Etemon and MetalGreymon began to shine as he fired his signature attack into Etemon, the monkey like Digimon was destroyed but Tai and Agumon were soon sucked into a dimensional rift and then they were gone…


End file.
